Harry Potter and the Goddess of the Undead
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Thana is tired of her son getting injured while he's at Hogwarts, so she reveals herself to the Wizarding World. Slash and Femslash
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Goddess of the Undead**_

The idea for this story came to me when I was reading a Percy Jackson/Hp crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would be gay and with the Weasley twins or Tom Riddle and Sirius and Fred wouldn't have died. Harry and Ginny also never would have gotten together.

Warnings: **Slash, femslash, possible harem for my oc Thana, AU, Dumbles/Ron/Molly bashing**

Story starts in fifth year, sometime after the DA is put together

Pairings so far:

**Fred/Harry/George**

_Chapter 1_

The Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter as its occupants talked and joked with their friends. Sunlight streamed into the large room from the windows and birds could be heard chirping happily. The Great Hall doors were suddenly thrown open, causing everyone to jump and turn their gaze to the entrance. A woman around 25 with waist length, inky black hair that fell down her back in elegant waves and deep stormy grey eyes strode angrily into the Hall. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the light and a scowl graced her delicate features. A dark red tank top clung to her upper body and black jeans to her legs. A black leather jacket was over the tank top and combat boots were on her feet. Strapped to her left thigh were four deadly looking daggers and hanging off a sheath on her waist was an equally deadly looking sword. Danger radiated off her and the students and staff stared. The woman's eyes ran along the staff table, stopping on Dolores Umbridge with a sneer.

"_You!_" the woman hissed venomously.

Thana glared at the toad like woman with barely concealed fury and disgust. This was the woman who dared harm her son? Said woman eyed her with contempt while the rest of the staff eyed her warily. Who was this woman and why was she so furious?

"Who the hell gave you permission to use a _blood quill on my son_?!" Thana hissed dangerously.

Umbridge paled and gasps echoed throughout the Great Hall. "I have no idea what you are talking about." she said in an overly sweet voice. Despite her words, a spark of panic flashed through her eyes.

Thana growled, sneering. "I'm sure you do, toad."

Umbridge scowled, glaring. "You will speak to me with respect. I am the Minister's Under Secretary." she snobbishly stuck her nose up in the air, eyeing Thana with a 'holier than thou' gaze.

Thana barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "I'll speak to you with respect when Hell freezes over. Now, I'll ask again. Who do you think you are using a blood quill on my child?"

"I have done no such thing." the toad like woman said with a sniff.

Thana's glare went colder. "Answer truthfully or I wont hesitate to feed you to my father's favorite pets."

Dumbledore stood. "That is enough. Who are you and how did you get through the wards?"

Thana eyed him with barely concealed hate. "Shut it, you old goat. You're no better than she is."

Fury flashed through Dumbledore's eyes before it was quickly hidden and everyone gaped at the woman who dared to disrespect the Great Albus Dumbledore. The Slytherins smirked, rather enjoying the show that was going on. Before anything else could happen though, Harry Potter stood up, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"Mum! Stop antagonizing the staff." he called to the dark haired woman.

Everyone gawked in surprise. This obviously dangerous woman was Harry Potter's mother? How? Thana turned and smiled at her son, warmth in her eyes. She strode to him quickly and pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned happily with a grin.

"I assure you, it is all well deserved." she said, pulling away.

Harry chuckled. "Whatever you say, mum." he retorted. "Why are you here?"

Thana narrowed her eyes at him. "You know why. One year. You can't go one year without trouble following, can you?"

Harry shrugged. "I've accepted it."

Thana's eye twitched. "I've had half a mind to pull you out of this bloody school, you know, but you friends are here so I won't. Now, your hand."

Harry sighed and held out his right hand, wincing slightly as a jolt of pain shot through it. Thana eyed the cursed words with disdain and gently grabbed the hand, swallowing her anger. Oh how she wanted to give that woman over to the Harpies and watch as they whipped the flesh off her bones.

"Blasted woman." she grumbled, raising her other hand, where dark red fire sprouted from her palm, making the people watching gasp with awe.

Touching the wound with the fire, the flames seeped into the cuts, eating the curse. Seconds later the fire disappeared and Thana conjured a cup of liquid nectar and ambrosia. She handed it to Harry.

"Drink." she ordered sternly.

Harry immediately complied, downing the liquid in two gulps, moaning softly at the heavenly taste. Once the liquid was gone, the cup disappeared. The wound on Harry's hand healed, leaving behind untouched skin. Thana nodded in approval and kissed his forehead softly. Turning, she marched back to the staff table and glared at Dumbledore.

"If Harry is harmed again in this blasted school, I'm transforing him to Beauxbatons." Thana declared.

Dumbledore looked smug for a moment. "You don't have the authorization to do that, as you are not family, I'm afraid."

Thana fought the urge to smirk. "Harry is my son. I legally blood adopted him when he was 6 at his request."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and fury. His plans were crumbling to dust. He was losing control over his weapon. It didn't help that the boy was losing trust in him and Ron Weasley.

Suddenly a beeping noise came from Thana's pocket. Taking out her cell, she sighed when she saw the text from her father. Putting the phone back in her pocket, she walked back over to Harry, who was once again seated. She placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I have to go. Your grandfather needs me."

Harry nodded. "Kay. Have fun." he kissed her cheek.

Thana grumbled and walked out of the Great Hall, muttering under her breath about toads and old goats. Harry went back to eating, pausing when he saw everyone staring at him.

"What?"

Most of the students looked away.

"Harry," Hermione started hesitantly. "Who was that?"

Harry eyed her. "My mum."

Ron blinked in confusion. "But your mum is dead."

Hermione elbowed him sharply with a glare. "Ronald!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thana blood adopted me when I was six."

"Bu-but what about the Dursleys?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I don't actually live there, mum just made it seem like I did."

"Where do you live?"

Harry sighed in slight annoyance. "Do I really have to answer all these questions now?"

Ron nodded while Hermione shrugged.

"Fine. I live with my mum and grandparents in my granddad's castle."

Those that heard gaped with shock. Ron paled.

"C-castle?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"You know Harry, your mum is bloody hot." Seamus suddenly said, eyes slightly glazed over. Nobody had to guess to know what the Irish teen was thinking about.

Harry blinked. "O-kay." he eyed Seamus weirdly.

Hermione was about to ask something, but decided to wait until she and Harry were alone. She was curious about her best friend's mother and wondered if she was the one to warn Harry that Dumbledore was using him as a pawn._ Most likely_, thought Hermione, her thoughts racing.

Harry sighed in annoyance as Ron kept badgering him about his mum. Was it to much to ask for peace and quiet? Beside him, Hermione and Ginny were also looking a bit annoyed with the redheaded male. The two females were trying to work on their essays, but couldn't focus. Finally having enough, Hermione exploded.

"Shut up, Ronald! Leave Harry alone. When he wants to answer your questions, he will." she exclaimed.

Ron turned red. "I'm just curious is all." he huffed.

"We all are-"

"-little brother."

Fred and George plopped down on either side of Harry, who smiled at them.

"Tell us Harry, what is this-" Fred started.

"-mother of yours like?" George ended.

Harry, seeing the genuine curiosity in their eyes, decided to answer. "She's brillient. She's actually like all the houses in one."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, she's very cunning and ambitious, she's brave and has courage, she's loyal and hardworking, and last but not least she's extremely smart."

"What else?" Hermione asked, interest clear in her eyes.

Harry smirked. "She loves pranks."

Fred and George immediately perked up. "Pranks you say?"

Harry nodded. "She also loves art and music. You should hear her play the piano or harp. She can sing really well, too."

"She sounds amazing." Ginny said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

The twins rounded on her.

"It looks like our dear sister-"

"-has a crush on Harry's mum!"

Ginny immediately flushed red. "I do not!" she denied.

Harry laughed. "It's okay Gin. I give you permission to go for her." He knew Ginny was a true friend and didn't cringe at the thought of her and his mother together. It'd be weird though, as Ginny is younger than him. But he had a feeling Ginny would become very important to his mother.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Mum is single, and I know for a fact that she swings both ways."

Ginny couldn't help but beam brightly at him.

**Okay, I hope you liked it. Truthfully, I don't know who Thana is gonna end up with. It's between Ginny, Hermione, Tom/Voldemort, Sirius, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa, or Severus**

**I'm also considering a harem of four/five **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and the Goddess of the Undead**_

The idea for this story came to me when I was reading a Percy Jackson/Hp crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would be gay and with the Weasley twins or Tom Riddle and Sirius and Fred wouldn't have died. Harry and Ginny also never would have gotten together.

Warnings: **Slash, femslash, possible harem for my oc Thana, AU, Dumbles/Ron/Molly bashing**

Story starts in fifth year, sometime after the DA is put together

Pairings so far:

**Fred/Harry/George**

_Chapter 2_

Thana entered her father's study, the anger still coursing through her, though not as much as it was before. She wanted to strangle the toad and goat or feed them to the Hounds. Unfortuanately, she couldn't. At least not yet. That thought lifted her mood a bit and she smirked. Oh she couldn't wait until her son changed sides or at least became neutral. She'd have to corrupt his friends too, but from what Harry told her, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and the Weasley twins were tired of being pawns to the light side.

Snapping back to the present, Thana smiled at her father. "You wished to see me." she stated.

Hades nodded. "I found out something interesting today."

Thana perked up, interest lighting her eyes. "Oh?"

"It seems that a Tom Riddle split his soul numerous times." Hades exclaimed, looking at the papers in front of him.

Arching an eyebrow, the goddess stared. "Come again?"

Hades sighed. "Voldemort has eight Horcruxes."

"_Eight?! _Is he insane?!"

"Currently? Yes, yes he is."

Thana let out a breath, shaking her head at the idiocy of the wizard before a thought hit her. "Wait. How are you only now finding out about this? Voldemort is like, 70 years old."

" I _may _be a bit behind on paperwork. For the magical world at least."

Thana eyed him. "A bit?"

"Okay, very." Hades huffed.

Chuckling, Thana leaned against the edge of his desk. "So, should I go collect these soul shards?"

Hades nodded. "They have to be returned to the main shard as quickly as possible."

Thana sighed. "Well, I may as well start now. It'll help keep me distracted."

Hades blinked, finally taking note of the mild fury in his daughter's eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"The toad and old goat. I also may have came across two of my mates." Thana stated. Her vampire side had stirred when she had entered the Great Hall. She had suspicions of who they were and hoped that her son wouldn't be angry if she was correct.

Hades leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. "It's about time you found your mates."

Thana laughed. "Yes, well, I best be off." she said before disappearing in the shadows.

~_Time Skip~_

Thana looked around the forest as she headed toward where she could feel the Horcrux. Being the _Grimm Reaper_ allowed her to feel and see souls, even soul shards. She could feel when a person was near death and when a soul was trapped in a dead body. It was her job to collect them and bring them to Charon so he can take them across the River Styx. She had ten apprentices, souls her father had allowed her to turn into Grim Reapers such as she. While Demetrius, Roseanna, Nikita, Ajax, Zeyphr, Adara, Nixie, Tristian, Maddox, and Ennis had the ability to remove a soul from a body, their powers only worked on dead bodies. Thana made sure of that. She didn't want any of them to get power hungry and start killing people who's time wasn't up yet.

A scent in the air made Thana pause as she snapped out of her thoughts. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she came to a stop. She froze in shock. One of her mates was here. Her eyes snapped open just as she was suddenly roughly grabbed and pinned to a tree. A gasp of surprise left her lips and red eyes locked with her stormy grey ones. Dark brown, almost black hair framed a gorgeous, aristocratic face and pale skin glowed in the sunlight. Thana blinked. Her mate. Or one of them, at least. The man sniffed her neck and growled softly.

"Mate." he muttered, a hissing undertone to his voice.

Thana caught sight of fangs. One of her mates was a vampire. "What is your name?" she asked calmly.

The man pulled back. "I am Salazar Slytherin. And you, beautiful?"

Thana gaped before she started snickering. Salazar raised an eyebrow and stared at her in confusion.

"What is so funny?"

Thana coughed, a couple giggles escaping her. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that I can't wait to see Harry's reaction when he finds out one of my mates is _Salazar Slytherin._"

Salazar's eyes widened. "You're a witch? You do not smell like one." he said, sniffing her again.

Thana shook her head. "I'm not, my adoptive son Harry is a wizard. He attends Hogwarts as a Gryffindor."

Salazar's face twisted with distaste. "Gryffindor?"

Thana nodded. "Truthfully, he belongs in Slytherin, but he argued with the Hat."

Salazar smirked, pleased. "I see. You know, you never did say your name."

"It's Thana."

Nodding, Salazar stepped back, reluctantly releasing the goddess as he did so. Thana smiled at him.

"So, may I ask what brings you here?" Salazar asked, resisting the urge to grab her again.

"I'm looking for something. Care to join me?"

Salazar nodded, making her grin widely. She started walking again, enjoying the silence of the forest and fresh air around her, until she and Salazar came across a large body of water. The Horcrux she could feel was across the water. She turned the vampire next to her.

"Are you an animagus?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I turn into a black mamba."

"Can you shift for me?"

Salazar raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked. She smiled and knelt down, holding out her hand. He slithered up to her and curled around her arm until he was wrapped around her shoulders. Rolling her shoulders, Thana felt her wings come free. The black bird-like wings spread out, the wingspan about 15ft, and some of the feathers looked blue or purple as the light reflected of them. Thana crouched down and leapt into the sky with a powerful beat of her wings. She soared through the sky quickly, seeing a cliff and cave in the distance. Flying there quickly, she landed on the rocks, her wings folding back and disappearing. Salazar slithered off of her and morphed into his human form. He eyed Thana with interest and curiosity.

"What are you, love?" he asked.

She sent him a wink and walked up to the mouth of the cave. The cries of trapped soul hit her and she stumbled back from the force of it. Se reached out with her senses and cursed.

"Inferi." she whispered with horror. Those poor souls.

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "Who would dare to create such beings?" he frowned.

Thana shook her head and looked into the cave again. Water. She needed to get the water out of there. After a moments thought she turned and walked to the edge of the rocks and knelt down. She put her hand in the water, aware of Salazar just behind her.

"Uncle." she whispered. "I need your help."

The water rippled, signaling that Poseidon was listening.

"The water in the cave, I need it gone."

Not even seconds later, the water in the cave slowly moved out of said cave. Thana sighed in relief and stood.

"Thank you."

The scent of the beach swirled around her in answer. Thana walked up to the mouth of the cave, fire forming in her palms. She threw jets of the flames into the cave, burning the Inferi. Getting rid off the fire minutes later, she held out her hand where a glass orb appeared, hovering. Seconds later, souls flew at her and disappeared in the orb until the cave was empty of the lost and trapped souls from the Inferi. Keeping the orb in her hand, Thana entered the cave with Salazar by her side. She approached the area she felt the locket in and found it in the ruins of some sort of glass or crystal. She picked up, looking up when she heard Salazar's sharp hiss.

"My locket."

Thana looked from the locket to her mate. "This is your locket?"

The red eyed male nodded in confirmation. "It is."

Thana sighed. "Your locket has been turned into a Horcrux by your descendent, Tom Riddle. He goes by Voldemort now-a-days though."

Salazar froze. "My descendent made a Horcrux?" he asked slowly in disbelief. "Using my locket?"

"He made several, actually. Now he's nothing more than an insane Dark Lord."

Salazar stared at her for a moment before sighing. "I need to catch up with the current history."

"I shall lend you some books. But first I need to drop off these souls. Grab my hand."

Salazar did so, twining his fingers with hers, and the two disappeared as shadows embraced them.

Charon looked up as he felt the presence of two others. He bowed his head when he saw his Lord's daughter. "Lady Thana."

Thana smiled. "Hello Charon. I apologize, but I have quite the number of souls today."

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?"

Thana responded by letting the souls free of the orb, which vanished once the last soul was out. Charon sighed when he saw them all. At least a hundred, if not more.

"Today will be a busy one." he remarked, dreading it already.

Thana patted his arm sympathetically. "You really should consider finding an assistant."

Charon nodded in agreement. "It may be best."

Thana sent him a smile before she grabbed Salazar and enveloped them in the shadows. Seconds later they were standing just outside of Hogwarts, where the last two Horcruxs were. Salazar stared at his mate.

"Who and what are you?"

Thana sighed. Now or never. "I am Thana, Daughter of Hades and Goddess of the Undead. I'm also the _Grimm Reaper."_

Salazar's eyes widened.

"I'm also part vampire, as my mother was a vampire queen, but that half merged with my god half when I became a full-fledged goddess."

"Y-you're a goddess."

"Yes."

"Merlin's balls."

Thana chuckled. "Come. It is lunch time and I wish to see my son before we continue our hunt."

"Our hunt?"

"The last two Horcuxes are here."

"I see."

Thana grabbed his hand and twined their fingers together as they entered the castle. As they neared the Great Hall, Thana frowned. One of the Horcruxes was coming from the Hall, though it felt...masked. She threw the doors open and strolled into the room. Like yesterday, everyone turned to stare. She noticed though, that everyone was staring at the man at her side. Thana's gaze locked at her son, anger and disbelief filling her. It was her son. The Horcrux was her _son_.

"Thana?" Salazar called to her softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"My son is a Horcrux. How is it that I never noticed?"

Before Salazar could answer, Dumbledore walked up to them and Thana could see the hidden fury and fear. With amusement she realized that the old goat thought Salazar was Voldemort. Must be the red eyes.

"As Headmaster of this school, I demand to know why you are here." the old wizard stated.

Salazar eyed him with distaste, immediately feeling dislike for the man. "That is none of your business."

Dumbledore fought the urge to scowl. "It is as this is my school."

"I'd beg to differ."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

Thana rolled her eyes and released Salazar's hand. She walked up to Harry, who smiled at her. She reached out and traced his scar.

"Mum?" he asked with concern and confusion.

"Come with me, Harry. It is urgent."

Harry immediately stood, grabbing his things. "I'll see you guys later." he said to his friends.

"They may come if they wish." Thana said.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville were immediately on their feet, Luna soon joining them when Harry beckoned her over. Thana smiled at them and motioned for them to follow her. She walked up to Salazar, who saw staring Dumbledore down.

"Sal." she said. He looked at her. "Lets go."

He nodded, his red eyes shooting a glare at Dumbledore as the group left the Great Hall.

**Okay, I hope you liked it. Thana is gonna end up with Ginny, Hermione, Daphne, and Salazar Slytherin. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and the Goddess of the Undead**_

The idea for this story came to me when I was reading a Percy Jackson/Hp crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would be gay and with the Weasley twins or Tom Riddle and Sirius and Fred wouldn't have died. Harry and Ginny also never would have gotten together.

Warnings: **Slash, femslash, harem for my oc Thana, AU, Dumbles/Ron/Molly bashing**

Story starts in fifth year, sometime after the DA is put together

Pairings so far:

**Fred/Harry/George**

**Thana/Salazar/Hermione/Ginny/Daphne**

_Chapter Three_

Thana paced around the room she had conjured from the Room of Requirements, which resembled her lounge in her father's castle. Everyone was watching her with varying emotions, though mostly concern. Harry shifted nervously from where he sat on Fred's lap. His mother rarely paced, as it was a sign that something was seriously bothering her. She stilled suddenly and turned to Harry with pained eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I should have noticed earlier. A lot earlier." she said, distress lacing her tone.

"What are you talking about, mum? What didn't you notice?" Harry asked, grabbing George's hand nervously for comfort.

Thana shook her head and approached him, reaching a hand up and tracing a finger along his scar. "You hold a piece of his soul."

Harry blinked. Had he heard that right? "Say what?"

"Voldemort made you one of his Horcruxes, though I seriously doubt it was on purpose." Thana informed him.

Harry jumped to his feet, a look of horror on his face. "Are you kidding me?! All this time... is that why I can speak to snakes?" he suddenly asked.

Salazar's gaze shot to him, interest in his eyes. "You're a Parselmouth?"

Harry turned to him and nodded. He squinted suddenly, looking the male over. "Who are you?"

Thana cleared her throat. "We'll get to that in a moment. And no, you're not a parselmouth because of Voldemort. That actually comes from me and my mother. She was a Parselmouth from Brazil."

Hermione looked Thana over, studying her features. "You're Brazilian?"

"Brazilian and Greek."

Harry returned to his spot sitting on Fred's lap, the red head's arms going around his waist. George grabbed his hand again. "So, are you going to remover the soul shard?"

Thana nodded and held out her palm, where a small glass orb appeared. "This will hurt, as you are alive and this shard has most likely become very attached."

Harry nodded and tightened his grip on George's hand slightly while his other hand grabbed one of Fred's. "I'm ready."

Thana nodded and her eyes turned pure black as she focused on Harry's soul. Not even seconds later she saw it, as well as the small shard clinging to it like a child to his prized stuffed animal or toy. She reached out with her powers and tugged on the shard, making Harry grit his teeth in pain. Deciding it'd be better to rip it off quickly instead of slowly, which would only hurt more and make things difficult, she grasped the shard firmly and gave a hard, sharp pull, dislodging it completely. Harry let out a scream, making her wince, and clutched his forehead, right over the lightning scar that was now bleeding freely. Quickly putting the shard in the orb and vanishing it, she ran to her son's side and conjured a goblet of nectar and ambrosia, handing it to him. He snatching it and downed it in one go, relaxing immediately in his boyfriends' arms. Thana collapsed, breathing slightly unevenly. A hand on her shoulder made her look up and meet the warm brown eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"Are you alright?" the fourth year asked.

Thana nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What the hell was that?!" Ron suddenly exploded, glaring at Thana with fear and distrust. "Just who the bloody hell are you?"

Thana took Ginny's offered hand and pulled herself to her feet. She sat down beside Salazar, Ginny on her other side. "I guess I should explain." she sighed, getting comfortable. "I met Harry when he was six, having come across him at a park after reaping the soul of a young girl who had been murdered."

"Reaping the soul?" Hermione asked with confusion.

Thana nodded. "Yes. I'm the daughter of Hades and Goddess of the Undead. I'm the Grimm Reaper as well."

Ron choked, paling rapidly, while the others gasped.

"Anyway, I had found Harry hiding in a bush. His soul cried out, had drawn me to him. The moment I laid eyes on him I knew he was special. Harry and I quickly became friends and it wasn't long before I viewed him as my son, though it wasn't until he called me mum that I began thinking of the idea of adopting him. Surprisingly, he asked me to adopt him before I could even bring it up. I did, both with a Blood Adopting ritual and having those blasted Dursley's sign guardianship of him over to me. Harry is actually a demigod, not just a wizard. Speaking of that, have any abilities developed?" she turned to him.

Harry nodded. "Fire and shadows. I was actually looking forward to manipulating lightning though." he pouted.

Thana laughed. "Zeus will be pleased to know that you prefer lightening over fire and shadows."

Thunder rumbled outside in response, making Ron and Neville jump at the loud and sudden noise.

Harry smiled. "There's a reason why he's my favorite uncle."

"Don't let Poseidon hear you say that. He happens to be very fond of you."

"So, you're a goddess and the daughter of Hades?" Fred asked.

Thana nodded. "Yup."

"Whose your mother?" Hermione asked. "You haven't mentioned her."

"My mother was a vampire queen named Akashia."

"V-vampire?" Ron paled more, if possible.

"Mhmm. I don't need to feed on blood as much as I used to before I became a full fledged goddess, but I still have most if not all my vampiric abilities. Actually, I think they hightened."

Hermione nodded and her eyes flickered to Salazar. "And who are you?" she asked politely.

"I am Salazar Slytherin." the red eyed male said, looking her over. He sent a questioning look to Thana, who winked at him.

Ron promptly fainted with a horrified look on his face, though everyone ignored him.

"Salazar is one of my mates. I met him while searching for Voldemort's other Horcruxes."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Mates?"

Thana shifted nervously. "Um, speaking of mates. Ginny and Hermione are um, my mates as well."

Harry stilled for a moment before he nodded in acceptance. "Alright."

Thana relaxed. "You're not mad?"

"Why in the bloody hell would I be mad? I know you've been waiting for your mates for centuries. Now, is it just Salazar, Gin, and Mione, or are there more?"

Thana coughed. "I uh, I think my last mate is..." she mumbled the name, which only Salazar caught.

The founder's eyes widened. "My descendent?"

Hermione gawked. "Voldemort?"

That's when Harry started panicking. "Oh my gods. Oh merlin. _Voldemort_ is going to become one of my step-parents. What if I have to call him dad? Do I have to call him dad? Ah shit this is bad. What if he tries to kill me again?"

Fred and George tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. Thana dashed to him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Har, it's okay. I'm going to return his soul to him, which will make him sane, okay? He won't try to kill you and no you don't have to call him dad. Just like you don't have to call Ginny or Hermione mom. Besides, I said I _think_. There is a chance he's not."

Harry nodded before he scrunched up his nose and looked at the two females. "I'm so not calling you two mom."

They laughed and everyone relaxed. Thana returned to her seat between Ginny and Salazar, sighing. She looked at the teens before her.

"You guys will have to get back soon." she remarked.

"What will you do?" Harry asked, a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Sal and I are going to go make an insane Dark Lord sane."

Harry nodded and stood. He walked up to his mother and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you."

"And I you."

He released her and locked eyes with Salazar. "You better take care of her."

"Always." the dark haired man replied instantly.

Harry nodded with approval. "Good."

Thana stood and turned to Ginny, kissing her softly on the cheek, causing her to flush darkly. "We will meet again soon." she said, before doing the same to Hermione, getting the same result. She grabbed Salazar's hand. "Come on Sal. Lets go save your descendent."

The duo disappeared, embraced by the shadows.

**Soory for the wait! Hope you liked the new chapter. Next chappie, Voldy meets Thana and Sally. Review! or fav:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would be gay and with the Weasley twins or Tom Riddle and Sirius and Fred wouldn't have died. Harry and Ginny also never would have gotten together. Seriously, that pairing was so random in the books.

Warnings: **Slash, femslash, harem for my oc Thana, AU, Dumbles/Ron/Molly bashing**

Pairings so far:

**Thana/Salazar/Hermione/Ginny/Daphne**

**Harry/Fred/George**

_Chapter Four_

Thana looked around the room she and Salazar appeared in, raising an eyebrow when she saw it full of people. A man, though he looked more snake than anything, sat on a thrown-like chair. Wands were pointed at her and her mate in seconds, the Death Eaters gazing at them with suspicion and disbelief, though they seemed a bit wary of Salazar as they took in his red eyes. Thana inwardly sighed. Of course she'd show up when the Dark Lord was in the middle of a meeting. Straightening, she looked at the Death Eaters with indifference.

"Put your bloody wands away, you imbeciles. I'm here to talk to your Lord, though you're welcome to stay, if you so wish." Thana said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

Salazar frowned and glanced at her. "Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not, but who cares. Not like they can kill me. Or you."

Voldemort stood, his red eyes glaring at them. "Who are you and why are you in my home?" he demanded, a hissing undertone to his words.

Thana turned to him and tsked. "Tom, Tom, Tom, didn't anyone ever tell you not to delve into things you'll never understand?" she said in a scolding tone, much to the Death Eaters' horror.

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "How do you know that name?" he hissed, his grip tightening on his wand.

Thana only smirked.

Voldemort snarled. "Answer me you worthless woman, before I crucio you!"

Salazar sneered, eyes darkening in fury. "You would be wise not to threaten my mate. Descendant or not, I will kill you the moment you become a risk to her life."

Everyone, minus Thana, stilled and stared at the vampire with wide eyes. Thana chuckled.

"Way to drop the bombshell, Sal. At least no one fainted this time." she snickered as she remembered the horrified look on Ronald's face and his reaction to the news that Salazar was alive.

"Impossible. Salazar Slytherin is dead, has been for centuries." a male with long, platinum blonde hair drawled.

"I assure you I am very much alive." the vampire narrowed his eyes at Lucius, taking in his features. "You must be a Malfoy. You're as arrogant as your ancestor was. Zeyphr, if I remember correctly."

Thana furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side. "What was Zeyphr's middle name?"

Salazar gave her a questioning look before he gained a thoughtful gaze. "I think it was ... Drakon. He was one of my favorite students. A master at potions."

Thana laughed, startling the Death Eaters. "Oh, this is priceless. Zeyphr!" she called out, confusing everyone.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Why are you yelling out my ancestor's name?" he asked as he eyed her like she was insane.

"You'll see." Thana barely supressed the cackles that wanted to escape, settling for smirking evilly, her eyes glinting in mischief.

Everyone gawked when a tall male with blonde hair and liquid amethyst eyes appeared before Thana. He was dressed in black from head to toe, minus the red dragonhide vest, and a deadly looking scythe was in his right hand. Eyes glanced between the newcomer and Lucius, taking note of the similar features. It was obvious the two were related. Lucius stared, frozen in shock, as he studied the man before. The man who looked exactly like his ancestor had.

Zeyphr bowed his head to Thana. "You called, My Lady."

Thana sighed in exasperation. "Thana, Zeyphr, how many times to I have to tell you to call me _Thana_. You'd think that after 900 years, you'd get over the formality." she huffed.

Zeyphr chuckled. "You don't complain when Demetrius calls you My Lady or Lady Thana."

Thana scowled. "I gave up on him after 2000 years." she ignored the gasps of confusion and astonishment. "Anyway, moving on to the reason I called you. I'd like you to meet one of my mates."

Zeyphr turned to the man at her side and stiffened in bafflement. "Professor Slytherin?" he voiced, stunned.

Salazar smiled, though his eyes held confusion. "Zeyphr. You haven't changed much."

Zeyphr chuckled and tilted his head toward Thana. "You can thank her for that."

"Now, there's someone else I'd like you to meet." Thana said before abruptly whirling him around so he was facing Lucius. "Meet Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, your descendent. He's a bit of a stuck up ponce, from what Harry tells me." she ignored the offended look and scowl that was shot at her from the Malfoy Head.

Zeyphr glanced at her. "How is little Harry, by the way? Nikita's been whining about how the," he glanced around and coughed, "_kingdom_ has felt empty since his return to school."

"Harry? As in Harry _Potter_?" a voice questioned, the sneer clear in it.

Both Thana and Zeyphr glared at the male, Dolohov if Thana's memory was correct. "Watch your tone, Dolohov. That's my son you're sneering at." she turned to her fellow Reaper. "To answer your question, Harry's developed fire and shadow."

Zeyphr raised an eyebrow. "Really? I was expecting lightning."

"I think he'll develop that after he learns to control fire and shadow. That's how it was for me." Thana said.

Salazar cleared his throat. "Thana dear, I think we should move on to why we came here in the first place."

Thana nodded. "You're right. Zey, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." was the immediate response from the other Reaper.

"Go to Hogwarts and keep an eye on that Umbridge woman. Remain unseen, even to the spirits." she ordered.

The blonde nodded before disappearing as quickly as he came.

Thana turned to Voldemort and stomped up to him, punching him in the face, watching with smug satisfaction when he crashed to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Eight! Eight bloody Horcruxes! One being my own son! I have half a mind to just kill you, but I need you alive."

Voldemort gaped at her. "How-just who are you?"

Thana straightened. "I am Thana, daughter of the God Hades. I am the Goddess of the Undead and the Grim Reaper."

Voldemort paled rapidly, his body going rigid. His Death Eaters were no different.

"My father and I are less than pleased with you at the moment, though this issue would have been solved sooner if my father actually did his paperwork." Her phone beeped in her pocket. She took it out and read the message from her father,'_I heard that, you brat.'_. She chuckled and returned the phone to her pocket. "You were meant to."

Sighing, she returned her gaze to Voldemort. "I've collected your soul shards and will be returning them to your main shard." she glared coldly when he went to protest. "There are other ways to become immortal, Riddle. You have vampire blood in your veins. Awaken it. I need you sane if you're gonna defeat Dumbledore."

Voldemort stared at her. "You want me to defeat Dumbledore?" he asked incredulously.

"_Yes_." she hissed fiercely, almost slipping into Parseltongue. "I want you to kill him, put an end to his existence in the most painful way possible."

"But your son is _Harry Potter_!" Theodore Nott Sr. exclaimed. "The Chosen One!"

Thana snarled, her eyes flashing completely black, making some step back up in fear. "That bloody prophecy is a fake! I had Apollo take a look at it the moment I learned about its relation to Harry. That old bastard is a lying, manipulative fuck who forces other people, _children,_ to fight his battles and then take all the credit. He steals and thinks of everyone as pawns! He placed Harry in an _abusive muggle home_ just to mold him into what he wanted Harry to be. I dare not think of what might have happened to him had I not adopted him when he was six." She took a deep breath. "I want Dumbledore _dead _and so does my son."

Voldemort returned to his seat, his eyes wide in disbelief. "The prophecy is fake?"

"Yes." was the curt response.

Voldemort looked up at the goddess, unsure for the first time in decades. Thana suddenly held out her and the glass orb that held the soul shards appeared in it. She met the Dark Lord's eyes.

"This is going to hurt." she warned before letting loose the shards and and shoving them into Voldemort's body.

Screams rang through the room as Voldemort convulsed in pain and collapsed to the floor, trembling uncontrollably. Thana's eyes turned completely black as she knelt beside him and began to stitch the man's soul together, healing his body as she did so. The Death Eaters, and Salazar, watched in fascination as she worked. Before their eyes, Voldemort once again became Tom Riddle, the human/snake hybrid persona changing into a handsome man in his mid to late thirties. Chestnut brown hair, ivory skin, broad shoulders. The only thing that remained was the red eyes, but that was the after effect of Thana awakening his vampire side. Finishing, Thana let out a breath and leaned back against the thrown-like chair behind her. Salazar was at her side in seconds, his gaze concerned as he helped her to her feet. Tom sat up shakily, his body still trembling slightly in pain.

"The pain will go away soon, but your body with ache for a week or two. Go rest, it'll help. And I should probably mention that I've awakened your vampire side, so don't be surprised if you suddenly crave blood. congratulations, you're immortal, for the most part." Thana explained, leaning heavily against Salazar.

Tom nodded and climbed to his feet, grimacing, and turned to his Death Eaters. "From this point forward, Harry Potter is an alli. He, nor his friends, shall be harmed."

"Except Ronald Weasley. That prat is fair game." Thana grinned evilly. "That boy dared to think he could get away with spying on my son for Dumblefuck, as well as still money from his vaults. Ha!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Weasley is stealing from Potter?"

"Was, was stealing. As was Dumbledore. He promised that prick fame and fortune. Molly Weasley was in one it too. She and Dumbledore actually had plans to arrange a marrige between Harry and Ginny, just so they could get into the main Potter vaults."

Salazar snarled, fuming. "What?!"

Thana patted his arm. "It's okay Sal, Ginny is ours. Besides, Harry is in love with the twins and vise versa."

Tom raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger are our other mates. We have one more, but we have yet to figure out their identity. I had actually thought it was you, Tom, but I was mistaken." the goddess explained. She turned to Lucius. "You know our sons are secretly friends, right?"

Lucius' jaw dropped. "Pardon?"

"Draco and Harry are actually best friends. Their rivalry is just a cover up."

The Malfoy Lord looked ready to collapse from shock. "This... this has been I strange day. I need a drink. Badly."

Thana chuckled. "And I need a nap. Sal and I will visit again soon, but for now I bid you ado." With that, she and Salazar vanished in the shadows.

**I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked the new chapter, tho. Review please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm sooo sorry it took me forever to update! I've been so busy with a few of my other stories and completely forgot about this one, which I hadn't meant to do. And I got distracted watching Game of Thrones. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius and Fred wouldn't have died and more than half the characters would be gay.

**Warnings:** the usual

**Pairings so far:**

Fred/George/Harry

Thana/Salazar/Hermione/Ginny/Daphne

_Chapter Five_

Thana burst into the Great Hall, giggling uncontrollably, mischief sparkling in her eyes. Dashing over to her son and his friends, she leapt over the table and ducked behind Ginny and Hermione, who were holding hands and chatting about plans for their next Hogsmeade Weekend . Everyone turned to the woman with confusion and curiosity, wondering at her sudden entrance and odd behavior.

"Mum? Who'd you prank this time?" Harry asked her exasperatedly.

Before Thana could answer, two figures, a male and a female, stormed into the Hall. The male had dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders, steel grey eyes, and tanned skin. He had a five o'clock shadow and he was buff, his muscles straining against the tight, pink cocktail dress he was currently sporting (Harry's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the male). The female had long, silky black hair and lavender eyes, her skin a beautiful ivory and clear of imperfections. The dress she wore was darker than her hair, as were the stilettos she wore. She was gorgeous, her beauty unnatural and enchanting, even with the dark scowl that twisted her lips.

"Thana! Where are you, you damned imp!?" the female yelled.

"You are so fucking dead when I find you, brat." the male growled furiously. "You better show yourself and get this monstrosity off me!"

Another male walked into the room, amusement and laughter shining in his clear blue eyes with a grin on his lips. "Now, now Ares, I think the dress looks good on you."

The male, Ares, snarled and lunged at him, murderous intent in his eyes. "You helped the little shit, didn't you!"

The male easily dodged and smirked at him. "Of course I did, dear brother."

Thana giggled again as she watched the trio.

The woman's head shot up, purple eyes narrowed. "I heard you! I swear on my father, Thana, if you don't change me and my clothing back, I'm going to make every person in this room fall into lust with you." she threatened heatedly.

Thana paled and shot up. "No! I- I'll change you back. Just please, Dite, _don't_ make everyone fall in lust with me." the goddess of the undead gave in, nearly begging at the end. She still had nightmares about the last time her fellow goddess did that. She had been in the middle of a mall. A _very_ _crowded_ mall.

Waving her hand with a few muttered words, Aphrodite's hair returned to it's golden color and her dress faded to a pretty shell pink. The goddess of love conjured a mirror and sighed in relief when she saw her golden locks.

"I don't know, Ana. I think she looked better with black hair, don't you?" the blue eyed male asked Thana, who snickered.

Aphrodite glared darkly at him. "Shut it, Hermes, or I'll charm your beloved shoes pink."

Hermes pouted.

"Hello! I'm still here. In this pink monstrosity you call a dress." the steel eyed male grit out, a furious glare on his face.

Thana studied him. "Hermes was right. The dress looks good on you. Pink is _so _your color." she winked at the man, who roared and sprinted at her.

The grim reaper danced out of his reach, laughing.

Aphrodite sighed in annoyance. "Thana, change the dress back. I'd like to continue my previous activities with Ares." she huffed.

Thana grimaced at the image that drifted through her head. "Fine, fine." she grumbled, flicking her fingers at Ares.

The dress immediately transformed into leather pants and steel toed combat boots. "That's more like it." Ares grinned, wrapping his arm around Aphrodite. "Lets go, babe, I got plans for us." he leered at the blonde, who giggled and gave him bedroom eyes, as he led her out of the Hall.

Hermes stared after them for a moment before he turned to Thana with a grin. "You took pictures, right?"

Thana gave him an offended look. "Of course I did! Why do you think I gave in and changed them back so easily?"

Hermes chuckled. "So, who should we prank next? My dear old dad?"

Thunder rumbled loudly in the sky outside, startling some of the students and staff.

Hermes pouted again. "Killjoy." he muttered.

"Cheer up, uncle Hermes. You could always prank Apollo or Artemis." Harry stated.

Hermes beamed at him. "You're right, dear nephew. How've you been, by the way? I haven't seen you much since school's started, though you're mom's been down right pissy. Came to me ranting about toads and old goats the other day. Was rather confusing until I got her to tell me everything."

Thana glared at the brunette. "I have _not_ been _pissy_." she hissed at him.

Hermes rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the Weasley twins, who were staring at him with unconcealed awe. "You two would be Fred and George, yes?"

"He knows our names." the twins whispered, swooning.

"Should I be jealous right now?" Harry asked playfully, nudging his boyfriends.

The twins snapped out of their daze and wrapped him in their arms. "Of course not, Harry." George started.

"You're the only one for us." Fred added.

Both twins kissed him on the cheek.

Hermes nodded with approval. "I like them." he told Thana and Harry, who grinned at him.

Harry turned to his mother. "Where's Sal?"

"He's talking to your grandfather and Seph. He'll be here soon, though. Hopefully." Thana said absentmindedly, taking in a deep breath. Her eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table, stopping on a blonde with stormy grey eyes. "Hmm. Interesting. Sal will be happy."

"I'll be happy about what?" Salazar asked his eldest mate as he strolled into the Hall. He wrapped an arm around Thana's waist and smiled at her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hello, my love."

Thana returned the smile. "Hi. How'd the talk with my parents go?"

"Fine. Your fath-"

"Morgana's tits! That's Salazar Slytherin!" a voice from the Slytherin table exclaimed, making everyone still.

Salazar turned to the fifth year. "Indeed I am, miss...?"

"Bulstrode, Millicent Bulstrode. May I ask how you're here? You're supposed to be dead." the teen asked. "And why are you with Potter's mum of all people?"

Salazar arched an eyebrow as he studied the girl, before a scent caught his attention. His gaze snapped to the blonde Thana had been eyeing earlier. "Mate." he hissed.

The girl's jaw dropped in shock as her fellow student glared at her with envy.

"That's what I meant when I said you'd be happy. A mate from your House." Thana told the other vampire before she smiled at the girl. "May I have your name, beautiful?"

"Daphne Greengrass." the teen responded, a tad dazed.

Salazar smirked and held out his hand to her. "Would you mind coming with us? We have much to talk about."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Both Thana and Salazar hissed in anger as they whirled around to glare at the old goat, who was staring at them with narrowed eyes.

"That's not for you to decide." Thana growled.

"It is, since I'm the Headmaster and Ms. Greengrass is a student, who I want you two to stay away from. Now, if you'd _kindly _leave this school and not return, I'd be most thankful." Dumbledore told them, threats burning in his eyes.

Salazar's eyes darkened in rage. "_You dare to try to keep us from our mates?!"_ he hissed, his anger making him revert to Parseltongue.

Dumbledore visibly paled at the snake tongue.

"_Salazar dear, the bumblebee doesn't understand the snake language."_ Thana hissed back to her mate, making many gasp in shock and fear.

Hermes stepped forward, eyes hard and cold as steel. "Careful what you say to my cousin and her mate, old coot, or I'll throw you into Tartarus."

Dumbledore glared at him. "Tartarus is a myth, my boy." he bit out.

Hermes growled. "I'm not '_your boy'_, old man. And I assure you, Tartarus is very much real."

Thana grinned at her favorite cousin. "He doesn't know, Herm. About us or Harry."

"Oh? Should we tell them, then?" Hermes smirked at her, eyes glinting.

"I don't see why not. He'll be dealt with soon."

Hermes grinned evilly and bowed mockingly to Dumbledore. " I am Hermes, Messenger of the gods, God of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and border crossings, guide to the Underworld."

Thana bowed this time. "And I am Thana, daughter of the God Hades, Goddess of the Undead and Reaper of Souls, Princess of the Underworld."

"Don't forget Queen of the Brazilian Coven." Harry spoke up, a cheeky smile on his face.

Thana rolled her eyes. "I haven't been Queen of the coven for nearly fifteen hundred years, Harry." she retorted.

"They still view you as such, though, even if Belladonna sits in the throne." Harry told her.

"Wha- how they hell do you know that?" Thana blinked in confusion. She wasn't aware that the Brazil Coven still saw her as their Queen.

Harry huffed. "Bella told me a few years ago, said that you're the True Queen. She didn't tell you?"

Thana scowled. "No, your sister didn't tell me. I swear, she does this on purpose sometimes." Thana grumbled.

Hermes snorted before sighing when his phone started beeping. Glancing at it, he grinned. "I gotta go, but I'll see you later, Thana. Oh! Harry, I have something for you." he said, reaching into his bag, pulling out a white shoe box and handing it to the emerald eyed boy.

Harry took it and lifted the lid, eyes widening when he saw what was inside. "Are these what I think they are?" he asked, excitement in his eyes.

"You're own winged shoes. Now you can stop taking mine." Hermes winked at him, making him flush.

Thana snorted. "He'll never come down from the sky now."

Hermes shrugged and gave Harry a brief, yet tight, hug before walking out of the Hall. Thana turned to Daphne, who was staring at her with wide eyes, and held out her hand.

"Would you mind coming with us? You're friends can come as well, if you want them to."

Daphne looked at Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. "Do you want to come along?" she asked them.

They nodded, standing. Daphne placed her hand on Thana's, the goddess beaming at her. Gently pulling Daphne to her feet, the reaper turned to her male mate.

"Can you bring the others to our meeting place?" she asked him.

Salazar nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "Of course, my love."

Giving him a smile, she led the five Slytherin teens out of the Great Hall.

/

Silence blanketed the Room of Requirement as Thana waited for the others to show up. The Slytherins were studying her, questions burning in their eyes. Theo was the first to break.

"Are you really a goddess?" he blurted out, flushing a deep red when the reaper turned her attention fully on to him, an eyebrow arched.

"I am. I was born a demi-god, though, my mother having been a vampire." Thana responded to the violet eyed boy.

"So Hades is truly your father?" Draco asked, eyes wide.

"Indeed he is."

"Amazing." the platinum boy breathed.

Before anything else could be said, Zephyr appeared in the room. He bowed his head to Thana. "Thana." he greeted.

"Zephyr. I thought you were watching the toad."

Zephyr grimaced. "I was. And she's absolutely horrid. Her office, for one," he shuddered, a look of disgust on his face. "It's torture, watching her."

Thana gave him a look of sympathy. "I feel for you, Zeph, I really do."

"There's no way. It's impossible." Draco muttered, staring at Zephyr with wide eyes.

Zephyr turned to him. "Ah. You must be one of my decedents. You have that Malfoy look to you. Are you Lucius's son?"

Draco nodded, clearing his throat. "So, you're really my ancestor, Zephyr Malfoy?"

"Yup. And before you ask, Thana made me one of her reapers when I died, as well as returned my youth." the blonde reaper explained.

"Her reapers?" Daphne repeated.

"Thana is the Reaper of Souls. When someone dies, it's her job to separate the soul from the body and bring the soul to Charon. But there are so many people on earth and so many death in one day, that she couldn't do the job herself. So she made souls that she hand-picked herself into Grim Reapers. There are ten groups of six, each having a leader and a second in command. I'm the leader of my group."

"That makes sense." Blaise said, a thoughtful look on his face.

Zephyr nodded his head and turned to Thana. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that the toad fire called Fudge and told him what happened in the Great Hall. You should probably know that the goat is furious right know. I fear that both he and the toad might try to take out their frustrations on Harry. Umbridge is planning to give him another detention," Thana's fists clenched tightly at this, her eyes flashing darkly, "and I heard the goat muttering about ancient binding rituals and getting your and Harry's blood."

Thana froze, paling before she hissed furiously, electrical sparks cackling angry around her fingers, the shadows around her darkening and twining around her. "He wants to try a ritual that'll bind Harry and I to him, so we're under his control. His slaves."

Thunder rumbled loudly and furiously in the sky and rain fell heavily from nearly black clouds.

Zephyr's eyes widened in horror. "Such a ritual exists?"

Thana forced herself to relax as she nodded. "Long ago, a demi-god who was also a powerful witch created a ritual that would not only summon a god, but bind them to the caster, forcing them to become their slaves. If you were to some how get the blood of the god you wished to summon, it strengthened the ritual tenfold. The witch, Alandra, was power hungry to near insanity and not only wanted control of all beings on earth, but those on Olympus as well. She made a mistake though. She tried to summon three gods at once; Athena, Poseidon, and Artemis. She succeeded in summoning Artemis and Athena, who she locked in chains forged by Hephaestus, which she had stolen, but she couldn't summon Poseidon. But my uncle still felt the pull. Realizing something was wrong, he went to Zeus, who immediately called a meeting. When Athena and Artemis didn't show, there was panic. With the help of Hermes, Apollo and I found the two goddesses in a cave somewhere in Asia. Alandra was in the process of binding Athena and Artemis to her, but we interrupted it. I took care of the bitch, binding her magic and taking her straight to Olympus to face punishment. She had her magic ripped from her and she was cast into Tartarus until she died. Her remains are still there, actually." she explained. "Want to know what the worst part was?"

"What?" Pansy asked hesitantly.

"Athena was Alandra's mother."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"She- she tried to make _her_ _own_ _mother_ her slave?!" Theo exclaimed in horror.

Thana nodded, face grim. "Athena loves her children and she was devastated when she realized what Alandra was planning to do to her."

"And Dumbledore wants to use this ritual on you and Harry." Zephyr said, face hard and eyes cold.

"He won't succeed. Athena changed the ritual so the caster would only be able to summon us, but if they tried to bind us, the magic of the ritual would turn on them and destroy their magic core. She destroyed all copies of the original."

Zephyr visibly sagged with relief. "Good. You becoming a mindless servant would be bad. Very bad." he stated.

"Yes, yes it would be."

Just then, the door opened and Salazar entered the room with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, and Neville. Salazar's eyes narrowed on Zephyr.

"And why would Thana become a mindless servant?" he asked, tone a deadly calm.

The Slytherins and Zephyr stiffened, paling rapidly. Thana smiled nervously.

"Sal, sweetie, you might want to sit down."

/

**Aaaaand cliffhanger! Don't you just hate those? But don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter as you read this.**


End file.
